Littles adventures of a Dragonborn
by Niwen
Summary: [Renammed]A few One Shots with my character, a female Dunmer. First One : Perfect Hiding Spot / Second One : Shopping Day / More stories to come :)
1. Perfect Hiding Spot

**A/N :** Hi ! Here's my first try of a fanfic. To begin, I choose to do a small One Shot with my Dunmer (and her little family), to see what I was able to do and what I had to improve. Please leave a review :)

Skyrim belongs to Bethesda :)

**Perfect Hiding Spot :**

The night was coming. The sun was slowly coming down and hiding behind a mountain. A white haired female Dunmer was watching the sky growing dark. All she could hear now was the birds' chipping, the cicadas, her horses grazing, the wind playing with the leaves... In a word : nature. No dragons, no wolves, no vampires, nothing dangeours. Just nature and her family.

She had been playing hide-and-seek with her two adopted daughters during the afternoon and she was now enjoying the calmness of the nature. During the game she had found the perferct hiding spot, and the proof is that, hours later she still hadn't been found by her daughters. In fact she had fallen asleep during the game, but since no prank hab been played on her, she guessed she had won the game and her daughters had given up. So there she was, lying on the roof of her manor admiring the sky after waking up.

A sound finally put an end to her daydream.

« Anora », she sat up and turned around at the sound of her husband voice. Next to the main building of the manor was a tower with a belvedere on the top. A dark haired Dunmer wearing miner's clothing was standing there leaning on the railing.

« Sondas, funny to see you up there » Anora answered with a smile.

« I could say the same for you, love, I didn't know you liked to be on the roof » Sondas teased her,

« by the way, are you aware that Runa and Sofie have been looking for you the whole afternoon ? They even asked Lydia to help them »

Anora shot a surprised look at her husband.

« Did they ? And I thought Lydia scared them with her armor and serious look »

« You're the one to talk » remarqued her husband raising a brow « look at you, you are wearing some cultist robe with dragon's carving, a hood and war paint. And I'm sure the stains are not jam »

He took a pause, before finishing his red eyes sparkling with mischief « If I had to compare you and Lydia, I would say that you are the most scary of the two »

That left Anora staring at him speechless. After a few second she finally found her voice again and managed to ask : « Do you really think I'm scary ? »

Sondas looked at his wife face and saw that she had taken his little joke a bit too seriously. He then tried to reassure her.

« It's just your look with your armor, sweety, and the blood staining it. I know you are not scary elf… well as long as we don't piss you off »

Anora seemed to think about it and finally said while laughing, « Usually those who piss me off don't live very long »

Sondas felt a smile come to his lips at the view of his wife laughing. He then remembered why he came up to the roof.

« Do you want to come down with us ? Or do you want to share the roof with the hawk who made its nest up there ? »

« I'm coming down ! It's already cold out there during the day, it's way worse at night ! » She exclaimed while getting up. She then tried to proceed safely to the belvedere where her husband was waiting for her.

Once she was safe, they opened the trapdoor leading inside the building. They arrived in a library. The tower was composed of two floor that served as a library and the belvedere.

« Oh, now that I think about it, why didn't the girls find me ? It was not that hard »

Sondas thought a bit before answering « Are you sure they know there is a ladder in the library ? »

Anora stared at her husband blinking and then said « I've never seen them in the upper floor of the library … so they might not know that we can access the roof »

« Then you have your answer sweety » he said planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

« Where are the girls ? » suddendly asked Anora.

« I asked Lydia to show them some tricks while I was searching for you so they might be in the cave » her husband replied.

She then looked at him with a mischevious grin « Good ! They won't know my perfect hiding place ! » and then she walked out of the library hand in hand with her husband.

**A/N :** Husband : Sondas Drenim / Children : Sofie and Runa Fair-Shield / Steward : Lydia


	2. Shopping Day

**A/N : I tried to take the reviews in account, not sure if I did it right. Anyway, thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Just a normal shopping day**

In Anora's mind, it was meant to be a simple and normal shopping day. She went to Falkreath early in the morning to sell some potions she made and some stuff she had enchanted. She also planned to buy some glass, corundum ingots and straw. It was a simple task, just go, sell, buy and go back.

What could go wrong ?

When Runil, an Altmer who is a priest of Arkay in Falkreath, came to see her just as she got out of the Gray Pine Goods, she thought it was just to ask news or simply talk to her.

When he asked her a favor, she hesitated, having a slightly bad feeling.

When he told her it was just to get back a journal he had lost while exploring a cave, she thought it was a simple task.

When she arrived in the cave and saw three bandits' corpses near a column of blue light, the bad feeling came back.

"What did I get mixed up in ?" She muttered to herself.

The bad feeling got worse after finding a bandit's journal in front of a closed door and reading it.

The Dumner tried to find Runil's journal in the cave, she hoped it was there. But it wasn't. She glanced at the closed door and sighed. Doors like that were never a good sign, it often were leading to crypts. And crypts meant draugr. Going up the little slope, she then proceeded to go out of the cold cave.

Once outside, it took her a few seconds to adapt to the change of luminosity. The cave was just near the road. She spotted her mare and went closer. The mare seeing its rider coming stopped grazing and stayed still.

Anora just search in one the bags on the horse's croup. She finally found what she was looking for : her archimage robe she had gotten recently and Morokei. She quickly changed her plain dress in her archimage robe and put on Morokei on top of her head, ready to be put on her face. She didn't really like that mask because it hindered her field of vision but it did have a nice enchantement, helping her to restaure her magicka. And since she had left her bow at home, she would have to rely entirely on magic.

"Don't wander to far, girl." She said while pating her mare.

And then she went back into the cave. She opened the closed door with the key she had found with the journal. A smell of death lingering in the air welcomed her. She was right, on the other side of the door, was a nordic crypt. She carefully move forward, checking every turn before continuing.

She was surprised to see no draugr. But her relief died down when she heard a rasping voice... laughing.

She quickly turned back and saw two ghost appearing. She quiclky summoned her magicka and threw firebolts before they could get close. Surprisingly, they disappeared after getting hit by only one firebolt.

She continued in the corridors and when she was thinking there were only ghosts in those ruins, a draugr woke up and began to get up. She cursed her luck and didn't lose time to bombard him with firebolts. When he fell down, she stayed still and listened. It seemed there was no other draugrs near.

One again, she was wrong. After a few draugr, ghosts, traps and and a pillar puzzle, she finally arrived in a large room.

On each side near the entrance there was a kind of platform. In the center of the room, there were four columns encircling a trap door. At the end of the room, there was a throne on another platform. Just in front of it, a strange light was floating in the air on the trap door.

As she took a step, it took the form of a spectral draugr.

Anora reacted quickly and casted on herself a Stoneflesh spell while summoning a fire atronach at the same time. She also put Morokei correctly on her face. She had a feeling it would be a difficult fight.

And it was. This opponent was different from the others. He used strond Destruction spells and Anora had to evade and hide to avoid being hit. With her atronach she managed to land a few hits and then he disappeared.

She heard the sound of an invocation behind her and turned back. Her eyes widened as she spotted her opponent, she tried to find another spot but found out that there was three copy of himself in the room.

She summoned another atronach, as her previous one got killed, to take one or two opponents busy while she was taking care of one. She continued to attack, shout, and hide while her magicka was restauring. And finally, the last of the three ghost disappeared ... but the original one reappared. Back to the start.

At this point Anora was utterly furious and exasperated. And she used all of her magicka to put an end to this fight. In the end, the ghost disintegrated.

She couldn't help but sight with relief. She also took Morokei off, it was becoming hot inside the mask. At this point, she half expect a dragon priest or a dragon to show up. Slowly she went to the ash pile and picked up an enchanted sword, an enchanted axe and a staff. She examined the staff and found some carving along it. It was written "Halldir".

"Must have been the ghost's name" She muttered to herself.

Spotting a chest, she looked in it and found several potions, septims, piece of armor, a black gem and the journal she was looking for.

Happy to have finally found the journal, she proceeded toward the entrance. She looked through the trap door and recognised the cave with the three corpses. But she choose to go back the way she came, the well was too high, and she didn't want to break a leg.

When she finally got out, she saw the sun was going down. She rode to Falkreath to give the journal to Runil, who gave her a nice sum of money.

She then went to Lakeview manor and was welcomed by Sondas Drenim, her husband.

" I thought you wanted to sell things, not come back with more. Wasn't it meant to be a 'normal shopping day" ? " He asked with a smirk.

" I thought so too ... Remind me to never accept to do a favor when I'm shopping" she replied while getting off her mare

"As if you could resist !"

He then helped her to bring home her newly acquired items.


	3. It must me a joke !

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews :3**

**A special thanks to TheGreatJabberyJamie for pointing out my mistakes (and I made a lot on this one :S).**

**Here's an other one-shot (and that really happened to me in game xD). I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**EDIT : Sorry for the mistake in the title ("me" instead of "be") I was pretty sure to have written it correctly, and it seems I didn't ... and I can't change it (I've tried several times and it automatically goes back to that... if anyone has an idea ...)**

* * *

**It must be... a joke ?!**

Anora hated mornings... She often came back late at night (or early, considering that she came back more often at 3am than at 9pm) from her travels. And so she wasn't very delighted to wake up early.

However, that morning, something was off. She could vaguely hear a loud noise, as if someone was drumming. At first it was light, and nobody seemed to be aware of it. She thought she could hear it because of her elven hearing, which was slightly keener than a humans'. But even her husband, who is also a Dark Elf, not troubled by the sounds. For a little while, the sound stopped, and so she took the opportunity to sink deeper into her pillow, sighing with happiness, as she tried to go back to sleep.

But fate decided otherwise. An enormous racket was suddendly heard, jolting her awake in her bed.

The chicken's alarmed cackles and the cow's panicked mooing were added to the initial noise, and that finished waking up Anora. She grabbed Morokei and put her boots on while bouncing towards the door. Too bad she didn't have any time to put her Archmage robes on, she would have to go in her nightgown instead. She yelled at her husband to calm their daughters while she was taking care of the problem.

She rushed to the door, closely followed by Lydia, her housecarl turned steward, and Rayya, her Redguard housecarl from Falkreath. She opened the door and saw her cow and her horses run away. At the same instant, a huge mace almost crushed her, but one of her housecarls hurled herself at Anora, pushing her out of the way. The dark Elf may have avoided the mace, but being crushed under a person wearing heavy armour was not pleasant either.

The person crushing her got up and she saw it was Rayya, Lydia was trying to keep the giant busy, attacking and parrying his attacks. Rayya went to help her, and her Thane was concentrating and summoning her magicka. She didn't want to summon an atronach or a boneman, the creature could have hurt her housecarls by accident. She would have to be careful with her magic to avoid hurting the two fighting women.

She concentrated to create an ice spike and sent it towards the giant's torso. To make an ice spike with her two hands made it more powerful, but it consumed more magicka than a normal one. However, the giant staggered slightly at the impact of the spell. He then tried to attack the two housecarls but he was slower because of the frost from the spell. After a few minutes, they managed to kill the giant.

Anora took one of Rayya's swords and cut the giant's toes. It will be useful for her alchemy. While Lydia was trying to get the animals back, the thane and her housecarl pulled, with difficulties, the corpse away from the manor. After defeating a giant, it would be a shame to be attacked by hungry wolves, or worse...

When they got back, the sun was slowly going up the sky and all except a chicken, the animals were back. Anora felt tired and dirty. She looked at her nightgown and saw it was no longer white. She decided to take a few clean clothes then to take a swim in the lake with her daughters.

On her return, she prepared her bags and her weapons. She had planned to meet Serana near Riften to find someone who could be useful for the Dawnguard.

Curiously, she managed to arrive to Riften without encountering any trouble. Serana was waiting for her near the stables. The sun was bothering her and she tried to stay in the trees' shadows, but she also tried not to act suspiciously. She didn't miss the shadows under Anora's eyes.

"Hello Anora, you don't seem very well." Said Serana, a bit worried.

"A giant... at first light this morning... wonderful beginning for the day..." Mumbled the dark elf.

"Indeed... Do you think you'll be okay? We could go tomorrow."

"No, let's do it now! Let's find that Florentius guy quickly." She exclaimed as she began to ride toward the woods. Serana summoned her mount and followed her.

"Do you know where he is at least?" asked the vampire, slightly perplexed.

"I was told it was an excavation near nordic ruins, north of the Lost Prospected Mine. So we're going toward the lost mine and then we'll head north"

"I doesn't seem she's that lost if you found it..."

"I found it when I was lost in the wood." Anora explained.

Serana chose to stay quiet rather than making a joke. They found, with more or less difficulties, the mine and went the approximate direction of the north. They had just passed near a cave when they spotted three dark figures come closer. Vampires.

_I should have stayed in my bed... _Thought the dark elf bitterly.

The vampires didn't waste time attacking, but they were interrupted by a sabre cat coming from behind them. Anora and Serana took this opportunity to hide behind a boulder. Of course, a dragon chose just that instant to come and play with the vampires.

While Serana was throwing Ice Spikes on the great winged beast, Anora took Auriel's bow and her Sunhallowed Elvish arrows and launched one of them towards the sun. She didn't really know how it worked but there was a bright light and beams of sunlight rained down on her enemies . The Vampires were either killed, or badly hurt, but the dragon was barely hurt at all. And so Anora and Serana got back to their normal rhythm of hide-and-attack.

Once the dragon was killed, Anora collected a few scales and bones, they continued toward the north. A few minutes later, they met three cultists, who had been alarmed by the fight's noises. Anora wondered what they could possibly do in this lost part of the Rift but she would certainly not waste time asking them that.

The three cultists didn't last long and the two women, getting more and more irritated, found their mounts and continued. With a reanimated sabre cat and a wrathman accompanying them. Bypassing some huge rocks, they found three cave bears. Anora cursed her lack of luck.

They didn't dismount this time, but they skilfully attacked, and avoided the bears' attacks. It was still a difficult task since there were three bears. Thankfully, Anora's horse had a Dwemer armour and Serana's… well, was not really alive. Two heavily armoured Khajits came to their help, they were probably from a caravan passing by.

After thanking them generously, they moved on. But Fate was having so much fun, and didn't let them continue peacefully. Indeed, a frostbite spider appeared further away in the direction they were going and a pack of wolves came on them on the right.

"It must be… a joke?!" Screamed Anora as she was preparing to fight, again, for the fourth time in less than 30 minutes. She should have really stayed in her bed that day!


End file.
